La Recepción
by jennycalifornia
Summary: Quieren saber todo los sucios secretos de tú trabajo, pregúntame, estoy segura de que podre ayudarte en más de una ocasión, la cara de ángel junto con el diablillo perverso, o el ángel? las niñas atontadas con algún heredero? pasa, no te arrepientas...


Holaaaaa! muy buenas tardes, o la hora que sea, aquí con nueva historia disfrútenla

* * *

Tacones altos, bajos, melenas sueltas cortas largas, trajes de ejecutivo, perfumes caros, reloj de marca, imitación o el Disney, taconeos, pisadas apresuradas por todos lados, a todos los observo, y bueno todos me observan a mi, un buenos días o buenas tardes, con un toque de como esta?, como estuvo su día? o el mejor, ya se siente mejor? Si, lo más seguro es que muchos de ustedes lo hayan escuchado miles de veces, pero se han detenido por un minuto a observar DE VERDAD, a esa persona que enuncia esas palabras, seamos sinceros, yo nunca lo hice, pero ahora que estoy detrás de ese pequeño y hermoso escritorio adornado para cada ocasión, me he dado cuenta de quien DE VERDAD, tiene el PODER...

Ahora, no he quedado en el puesto por mera casualidad, NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO, y si no me creen entre la selección a este puesto estaba,

La MAL vestida

La DESUBICADA

y Yo

Adivinan quien quedo no?

Este es un mundo de oportunidades, si, pero un mundo también muy cruel, aquí relato mis días, y sus días, porque, sí, definitivamente si señores, yo se todo, y cuando digo TODO, es TODO, pero pasemos, creo que deberían verlo ustedes mismos...

La torre de grupo Shikon se alzaba por todo lo alto en la calles transitadas de Tokio Japón, la ciudad que experimento el milagro económico durante los 50 y 60 el centro de todas las grandes empresas niponas, y obviamente MI CENTRO, en la entrada con pisos de mármol blanco se encuentran tres bellas recepcionistas, perfectamente maquilladas y arregladas, sus nombres.

Souten Derr, alta delgada, morena, ojos rojos, sonrisa diabólica, encantadora, encargada de la recepción del vestíbulo principal, ella sabrá todos y cada uno de los secretos de todos en este edificio, discreta en su trabajo, nunca dice nada más y menos a lo que le conviene.

Rin Late, risueña encantadora, demasiado niña, ojos chocolates totalmente aniñados, sonrisa infantil, todo lo que todo ejecutivo quiere para llevarse a la cama, su uniforme al igual que Souten es la chaqueta negra con camisa de vestir blanca, y falda alta, que a todos mata, discreta y talentosa en lo que se refiere a la estimulante travesía que pueden llegar a vivir los que ingresan por esas puertas a pedir cualquier tipo de información.

Y por última pero no menos importante, la jefa de esas dos...

Kagura White, ojos rojos, sonrisa pintada de carmín, ojos analizadores, cínica, coqueta, la maestra de la discreción, todas pasamos por ella, por esas garras destructoras, es la Anna Wintour de recepción, y muy amiga de los titanes del piso 86 a su lado, siempre esta un pasante, nunca duran, ella es hermosa, elegante, pero que no los engañe, puede ser tan destructora como un huracán

-. Buenos días!- Saludan las tres, es su trabajo, y el mío.-

-. Buenos días!- paso de largo con mi hermoso gafete acedo a los torniquetes que nos dividen del mundo común, a la estratosfera que se mueve aquí, al piso 86.

Una sonrisa y un buen saludo, pueden hacer la diferencia en esta compañía, pueden significar un puesto en alguno de los 86 pisos de este edificio, o tú perdición a alguna otra compañía de mala paga.- Buenos días Señorita Kikyo.- Saludo de manera encantadora como siempre, la cara de la agencia, bella, elegante, sofisticada, y sobre todo la mayor zorra de todos, ella es la asistente del gerente de cobranza, Naraku Mizo, un hombre de ojos rojos, mal carácter y con una reputación peor que la de su asistente, lo que nadie sabe, y todos saben es que llevan acostándose al menos durante lo que va de mitad de año, después de la fiesta de promoción de la nueva rama de la empresa, ambos se fueron juntos en un coche último modelo, y a la semana siguiente asistente y gerente llegaron con un toque fresco, y bronceado después de un largo fin de semana

-. Buen día...- Seca, sería, y políticamente correcta, si claro.- Te recuerdo que vas tarde preciosa.- burlona como siempre, yo solo sonrió, y paso a mi vestíbulo privado.

Con grandes puertas de vidrio me dividía entre lo terrenal y lo celestial, detrás de aquel escritorio blanco con detalles plateados y un adorno chic y muy minimista, se encontraban en claras letras plateadas _Grupo Shikon_ y en letras más pequeñas se lee _presidencia,_ y allí es a donde yo me encuentro, falda alta con abertura en la parte posterior de la misma, tacones negros altos, una bufanda y mi hermosa chaqueta de vestir blanca, observe el reloj, marcaban las 7:50 am, aún no era mi tiempo...

Claro...

Ojala ese fuera mi puesto...

Paso de largo y me dirijo a mi puesto para laborar, aunque, más atrás venía ella...

Kagome Higurashi

Bella, carismática, puntual, como puntual, el mismo uniforme de todas aquí en lo celestial, blazer blanco, falda negra, camisa de vestir blanca, hoy lo convino con un bonito collar plata, ella y Kikyo, las peores enemigas, razón...

El guapo Inuyasha Taisho...

El joven Taisho, sexy, caballeroso, y muy apuesto...

Ya he dicho mucho, ahora es hora de que vean lo que es una recepcionista en acción...

Definitivamente...

Definitivamente, si, Kikyo me odia, aún no sé por qué, pero tampoco me interesa, si fuera así, le preguntaría a Rin, ella sabe todo...

8:00 a.m

-. Te dije que no era tiempo de...- Alto, mal carácter, su nombre...

-. Buenos días señor Mizo.- Naraku Mizo, un altanero, pedante, prepotente malo malísimo.- Buenos días señor Myoga.- bajo, de poco cabello, un amor de persona.-

-. Buenos días Kagome.- Como siempre el señor M siempre respondía al contrario del señor Mizo.- a las 8:30 llegarán los inversionistas americanos, por favor, pásalos con Kaede directamente por favor.- dijo, y dejando un pequeño chocolate de esos que me encanta en mi escritorio se fue, junto con el idiota de Naraku.

Siempre con una sonrisa, puse un poco de gloss en mis labios, siempre con una sonrisa, _una maldita sonrisa_ aun cuando tenía tantos problemas que ni podía empezar a resolver con calma, pues todos eran y son importantes, mi trabajo era sencillo, claro, al público siempre le parece que recepción es solo transferir llamadas, recibir clientes en el mismo piso celestial, era presidencia, por amor a los perros y gatos, tenía que estar en forma, ni muy delgada, ni muy rellena, y si era lo suficientemente rellena para encajar en un atuendo 3 XL debía ser perfectamente amable, debía ser lo que se consideraba una _plus,_ una chica a la cual sin importar la talla eran tan temperadamente encantadora y bien presentable que era imposible no poder trabajar con ellas, aquí habían unas 80 _plus,_ y todas eran hermosas, arregladas, y lo más importante, más humanas de lo que cualquier otro ser humano en el planeta...

Y claro, también saben pelear con garras sus puestos...

-. Buenos días Kagome.- Una bella mujer de cabellos rojos, su nombre Annabeth Lancaster, abogada del grupo, y muy íntima amiga de la abogado...

-. Buenos días Kagome, hola Annie!-

Midoriko Shikon...

Cabello negro, piernas de infarto, rostro de porcelanas con dos pozos de titanio por ojos, la CEO, o como me gusta llamarla, la Atenea del grupo, la madre de todo este grupo, era ella, la jefa y señora de todo el bendito edificio.- Espero que tengas un buen día Kagome, por favor, antes de avisar a cualquiera, avísame cuando lleguen los americanos.- Su sonrisa era fresca, pura y sincera, ¿quién no quisiera una jefa así?- Naraku esta con Myoga?- pregunto rápidamente mientras que la pelirroja esperaba por las ordenes de la jefa.- Si señora, tienen poco de haber llegado, creo que se encontraban un poco acalorados por la visita de los americanos.- dije, siempre era bueno ponerla de sobre aviso ante cualquier descontento entre ese par, después de un año trabajando aquí, sabía que siempre tenía que estar pendiente de todo, DE TODO, así pasaba...

Annie termina de leer el documento enviado por los americanos, Kagome, un place haberte visto, si preguntan por mí, me encuentro en el piso 45, hay que aprovechar que el señor Mizo se encuentra reunida con nuestro querido Myoga, cualquier llamada para mí, pásala al departamento de cobranzas...- mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la salida.- Pásala con la joven Hina, la asistente de Kikyo, y no directamente con ella...- Así sin más se fue, mientras que la pelirroja de ojos grises y yo cruzamos miradas...

Oh, esta sería una cruzada...

Sonreí como si nada, el hecho es este...

Naraku se encuentra en una situación un poco comprometedora después de haber sido encontrado en una posición poco decente con su asistente, Kikyo, y luego de haber ciertos atrasos de varios de nuestros clientes mayoristas, y el nuevo carro de lujo de nuevamente su _asistente Kikyo_ la señora Midoriko quería revisar que todo, TODO, estuviera en perfecto estado, y que mejor que haciendo una visita sorpresa al departamento de cobranzas cuando el gerente está enfrascado en una discusión con el señor M, que quien sabe cuánto tiempo tomara...

-. Solo espero que sea un día normal...- Dije para mí, aunque claro, para otras recepcionistas de la empresa nada debía ser mejor que mi caso...

TOTALMENTE...

Totalmente impresionada, la aparición de la señora Midoriko por el departamento de cobranzas era, un hecho muy...MILAGROSO, así que la Higurashi la mando aquí, o advirtió de manera sabia, y políticamente correcta, como es políticamente correcto para una simple recepcionista el hecho de resaltar el mal genio de mi jefe, Naraku Mizo.- Buenos días Sango...- Oh Cristo de los cielos, esto era genial, yo solo me aburría de recibir a granujas representantes de las mayoristas, pero ahora tengo enfrente de mi a la diosa Midoriko Shikon, y lo mejor, es...

Sabe

Mi

NOMBRE!

Oh por los gatos bebes, hoy es mi día de acción.- Buenos días señora Shikon.- Y oh por todos los cielos, se está apoyando de mi hermoso escritorio de recepción.- Dime cariño, has visto pasar por aquí a la señorita Kikyo?- La gran P, no señor, se dónde está, de seguro en el archivo con el hermano menor del señor Mizo, enseñándole el nuevo sostén que compro la semana pasada en la tarde después del almuerzo, de color rojo cereza.- No señora Shikon, estaba en su oficina hace unos 10 minutos que le pase una llamada, pero la acaban de solicitar e Hina me dijo que la señorita Kikyo no estaba disponible.-

-. Bien, se encuentra el señor Jaken de Administración?

-. Claro, se encuentra en la fecha de cierre, por lo tanto está en su oficina con el señor Jackotsu que acaba de llegar del piso 12.- Dije con diligencia, sabía perfectamente que los pequeños detalles eran los que importaban, y si leía entre líneas, estoy segura de que leyó _El señor Jaken y el señor J se encuentran buscando de dónde demonios ha salido el dinero del pago de los mayorista si se ha cobrado, y no hemos visto ni un CENTAVO.-_ La anunciare si gusta.- Poniendo mi mano en el teléfono para marcar la extensión de manera lenta.- No te preocupes, mientras menos sepan de mi llegada mejor, ahora, por favor llama a la extensión del señor Jaken en lo que tengas noticias de la señorita Kikyo.- Oh cristo o hay una CRUZADA...-

-. Buenos días Grupo Shikon dígame en...-

-. Kagome dejare de idioteces, te has dado cuenta de que hoy, estamos en la cruzada...- Pregunte de manera rápida y lo más bajo posible a mi amiga.- Santos bebes escorpiones, la dueña de toda la empresa le tiene montado el ojo a una simple mortal como Kikyo...-

-. Lo se Sango.- Mi amiga nunca se emociona por estas cosas, claro, ella está donde el drama es Top Secret, y raramente me cuenta algo, pero esto es TOTALMENTE de dominio público, o por lo menos lo es entres recepcionista y secretarias.- Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no me meta donde no debo.-

-. Oh, es una lástima que yo haya perdido a la mía cuando tenía que darme esas lecciones de lo que sea...- Kagome es tan discreta, parece la hija perdida de Kagura White.- escucha madre teresa de calcuta, aún no eres una beata, así pon atención, seguro la señora Midoriko te dijo que le comunicaras a Hina para que ella se comunicara con su odiosa jefa que Midoriko está por aquí no?-

-. Si, como...-

-. No importa como lo sé, simplemente lo sé, el viejo señor J y el joven J han estado buscando el desfalco durante semanas, esta vez Kikyo se pasó de sus propios límites de seguridad.- Era verdad, nadie llega con el último Lamborgini sin antes haber pasado por todos los puestos ser un gerente consumado, y claro, tener el dinero propio para dejar a todo el mundo con la boca cerrada.- ahora, tengo aproximadamente cuarenta extensiones titilando para preguntar cómo demonios actuar, políticamente correcto, o soltar toda la sopa...-

-. La verdad no entiendo cuál es el drama.-

-. El drama, es que todas sabemos del amorío, pero vamos, trabajamos en el área de recepción, no somos los titanes para que nos tomen en cuenta Kag...- O soltaba todo un alto gerente, o la gran P y el gran E, se saldrían con la suya.- Hasta me ha estado llamando Souten, Souten Kagome! recuerda que ella entro por recomendación de Naraku, pobre, debe estar nerviosa de que la boten.-

-. A nadie botaran...- Kagome era una chica lista, y por eso estaba en el piso celestial.- Quieren saber qué demonios pasa con el dinero que fue depositado pero nunca fue cobrado por la empresa, eso es todo, caerán los que tengan que caer Sango, y ahora te dejo, ya llegaron los americanos...- Colgó, y tras esa llamada solo quedaba esperar, esperar con la sonrisa perfectamente ensayada.-

Terriblemente...

Era terrible lo que pasaba, Souten, mi amiga desde hace tres largos años, estaba en crisis, el señor Mizo la hizo de nuevo, no es un secreto de que ese hombre este de boca en boca, se de muy buena que él tiene a más de una en la empresa, la del piso 6, 9 el 46, y claro su asistente Kikyo, es un granuja de la peor clase, en cuanto llego la señora Midoriko Shikon supimos que LA CRUZADA estaba por pasar, para nadie era un secreto, o bueno, era un secreto a voz extremadamente baja.- Rin, deja de pensar en idioteces, y comunícame de inmediato con Higurashi.- Kagura, nuevamente haciendo su papel de Hermes, entre el cielo de presidencia y nosotras las mortales de recepción.- Bueno...si...- Kagome como siempre atendía de maravilla, espero que tenga una respuesta.- Higurashi en línea por su extensión señora K.-

-. Higurashi...- La señora K nunca se anda con miramientos, ya que al igual que la señora Kaede, lleva años en la empresa, y es una excelente conexión a tierra cuando los jefes.- Sin rodeos, que sabes de Naraku.- ok...

Sin miramientos, la señora K, toda la vida le ha tenida cierta desconfianza al señor Mizo, a todos, sin excepción nos protege de sus garras, a todos nos consta que no es un personaje muy querido en la empresa, pero la señora K lleva meses, y quizás años queriendo que algo así ocurra...

El señor mizo antes un simple trabajador de cobranza y la señora K era desde luego una empleada de cobranzas, ambos tenían diseñado un nuevo procedimiento innovador para incentivar a los trabajadores de su departamento, el problema fue y es...

El señor Mizo hizo trampa

La señora K quiso matarlo

El señor Mizo subió de cargo...

Y la señora M, como todo ángel le dio a la señora K la oportunidad de emprender el programa de incentivo a todos los trabajadores, aunque no fuera su idea..

Bueno porque no fuera presentada por ella...

Estoy segura de a Miss P le interesara y estoy segura de que ya sabrá todo lo que sucedió en estos momentos...

-. Rin Souten a mi despacho, pasante, encárgate...- La señora K siempre con su tono autoritario, nos dirigimos a su despacho, en el piso 15, su oficina con una vista muy panorámica del centro, su asiento y escritorio tan efímeros y estilizados como ella, tomamos asiento delante de ese precioso escritorio de vidrio.- Alguien ha hablado de las aventuras del señor Mizo con su asistente, y ha llegado a oídos de la señora Shikon, no es un secreto para nadie esa situación, pero realmente me rehúso a ser parte de un juego sucio por subir de cargo...- la señora K estaba dando a entender que alguna de las dos dio comienzo a la cruzada y claro, quiere saber de inmediato quien fue el sapo.- Hablen niñas...-

-. Lo siento, pero definitivamente no pude haber sido yo, desde siempre he sido discreta con todo lo que pasa en mi puesto de trabajo.- Manifestó Souten muy nerviosa.- No conozco a alguien que trabaje de cerca con la señora Midoriko para que se haya enterado de esos...incidentes.- Bueno, sabiendo como es Souten estoy segura de que es verdad.-

-. Es algo terrible lo que sucede señora K...- Solo algunos nos atrevíamos a decirle de aquella manera tan directa.- Pero es imposible que yo haya dicho o mencionado algo sobre el tema, usted siempre es la que nos ha enseñado a todas aquí a mantener discreción y la boca cerrada.-

-. Bien, esto es lo que pasara, según Higurashi arriba todo está en calma, sé que yo soy supervisora de todas las chicas de atención primaria, es decir recepcionistas y secretarias, nada se escapa de mis manos, y menos un asunto tan delicado como este, un desfalco de esa cantidad de dinero no era normal...hasta que la señorita Kikyo llego con su nuevo deportivo.- Alzando su ceja perfectamente depilada observo a Souten.- sé que Naraku movió los hilos por ti, y me alegra de sobre manera de que hayas resultado un complemento excelente para la empresa...- Ahora esos ojos rojos me observaban fijamente.- Esta conversación nunca se dio, cuento con ustedes para que nada salga a la calle, no queremos ningún tipo de atención por parte de la prensa amarilla con este tema, demás está decir que quiero discreción, las demás han sido avisadas...- Miraba su costosa computadora blanca.- Pueden retirarse, y llamen a la pasante, creo que ya sé de donde es la fuente...-

De la que nos salvamos...

-. Me alegro mucho de que la señora K haya tenido la prevención de decirnos que nada pasaría con nosotras...estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.- Souten siempre ha querido seguir trabajando en el grupo shikon y algún día pasarse a la parte automotriz, siempre le ha encantado todo eso de los sistema en los carros, y bueno, este es un buen empuje para cualquier departamento, mientras nos dirigimos a nuestros puesto, la muy despampanante del departamento de creatividad y publicidad.- Buenos días hermosas!

Ayame Wolf

Enloquecedor...

Creían que ser recepción era fácil?

Se los dije...no lo es...

Y aunque he movido unos cuantos hilos con nuestra señora M, bueno, todos los hilos, sé que nunca sabrán que fui yo, la explicación...

Todo tiene que

C

A

E

R

Y, aunque no lo crean, yo no puedo caer, por lo que vieron...

SE TODO, DE TODOS

Kagome Higurashi recibirá muy pronto un regalo muy amistoso, y créanme que cuando les digo que será algo enloquecedor, es porque será algo fantástico!

La gran P, y el señor Mizo, aún queda poco para que se vayan pero, será corto, pero provechoso

Rin y Soutem aún son de mi equipo favorito, pero aún les falta mucho recorrido para llevarlas a donde quiero, porque sí, yo lo puedo todo, solo hay que mover los hilos adecuados, y listo.

Pero falta algo muy importante, Ayama Wolf, la recibí por los pasillos con mis fantástica sonrisa, ella era una pequeña Alfa en potencia, su abuelo estaba más que listo para dejarle la sucesión a su nieta, pero claro, como toda sucesión siempre llegan los cambios, cambios los cuales sacudirán a todo el Grupo Shikon, y como no, alguno que otro corazón.

La llegada de los americanos será de provecho, en especial para mi personaje favorito...

En cuanto a mí...

-. Miss P, sería un gusto para mí que tomarás asiento.- dijo la Señora M.- Espero que te estés divirtiendo con todo lo que has estado tejiendo para que el señor Mizo saliera a flote con la estafa que estaba por cumplir.-

-. Señora M...- Mostré mi implacable sonrisa, de esas que no me dejan mal.- Nunca ha sido de mi agrado que alguien como lo es el señor Mizo junto con la señorita Kikyo le estuvieran viendo la cara.- La señor M sonríe, ven? aquí siempre hay sonrisas.- Es lamentable que se haya quedado sin un gerente de cobranzas de confianza...-

Y es que, hace unos treinta minutos, el viejo señor J y el joven J de administración vieron el espectáculo de sus vidas, a una hermosa señorita Kikyo no tan hermosa, ya que demostró un bello sostén de encaje color _rojo cereza_ que había comprado en una rebaja hace unos días atrás con el acompañante perfecto, Onigumo Mizo, el medio hermano de nuestro querido señor Naraku Mizo, que hermanitos tan amistosos, compartiendo el mismo juguete, y aunque el señor Naraku aún no está al tanto de la situación es cuestión de horas para que todo su castillo de naipes valla abajo.- Ya llegaron los americanos señora M, le sugiero, como fiel acompañante que busque un reemplazo entre ellos, creo que sería de mucho provecho para nuestra empresa implementar nuevas ideas que los americanos puedan tener...- Colgué el teléfono, cuando quería ser una actriz era una verdadera actriz.-

-. me encantaría que fueras tú, pero debido a todo lo que esta pasando sería muy obvio que fuiste tú Miss P.-

-. Seguro encontrará a alguien mejor...-

-. Seguramente...- La señora M estaba observando su vista 360°.- nos veremos mañana?- preguntó curiosa la señor M

-. Claro que sí señora M...como todos lo días, siempre puntual en...-

-. Higurashi...- La señora M siempre era informada de ella, la fantástica Higurashi.- de acuerdo...- su reloj marcaban exactamente la nueve de la mañana.- Miss P, dejaremos la charla para luego, y gracias por la información.-

-. No hay de que señora M...-

* * *

Escena del próximo capitulo.

Eres una hermosura ángel...- dijo esa voz tan sexy que la hacia estremescer

-. no soy tú ángel, creo haberlo dicho anteriormente.-

-. eres testaruda ángel...-


End file.
